User talk:Mama Grizzly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conservative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mama Grizzly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annawantimes (Talk) 01:38, January 23, 2012 Hello there! Hi Mama Grizzly, I'm the wiki's founder, the guy who kept pestering you on twitter! If you would like to discuss anything, I'll be on the wiki's chat! There's a button to join on your profile page. 02:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Poll Suggestion Great idea! I'll put it on the main page! 23:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 2 answers Yes! You're pro-life! As for the icon, yes, it is! Me, Omashu Rocks (the founder), Annawantimes, AvatarRokusGhost, Agent Slash, and The Bos are all from Avatar Wiki. Big group, am I right? :) The Bos is an admin, AvatarRokusGhost is a fanon admin, me, Annawan, and Omashu Rocks are rollbacks, and Slash is a normal user. So, yeah, we all know each other. I'm a huge fan of Avatar! What's your kids' favorite character? - 00:10, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool! So the middle son likes Aang (For a good reason. He's the Avatar!), and the daughter likes Katara. Cool! - 00:18, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is. :) And that's fine! I'm fine with late replies, that's one thing you should know about me. :) - 01:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool Signature First of all, welcome! --Even though I only joined about a day before you. I was wondering how you made that cool signature with the different color other than blue and the small image at the end. Is it difficult to do? Right Man - Talk 03:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Would you? That would be great! No rush though. Right Man - Talk 03:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) This is a great sig especially since it has the Redskins' colors! I know this will be important to you Hi Mama Grizzly. Being that your a true Conservative woman who has stated that pro-life issues are very important to you, you will want to read my newest blog Timestamp Hi. I see that you've made yourself a fancy signature! I like it. However, their is one important thing that sigs (including mine) don't have that you absolutely must include in your message. It is called a timestamp. Like you may expect, it records the time in which you left the message. To add it after your signature, simply include five tildes (~~~~~) AFTER you type the sig. Thanks! 23:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Doing Good! What about you? And cool! Glad to see your helping the wiki. :) Personally, you're doing better than me... And I have a lot of experience with wiki! I just fix spelling. I've only made on page, and that's SOPA. Well, ways to help? Hmm... you could join my user group, Spelling Party. Since your a chat moderator, like me, you should watch the chat, and make sure things are going good there. Nothing else comes to mind right now, but I'll notify you if I think of other ways to help. :) - 20:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Let’s do some real debating Omashu Rocks challenged us at Liberapedia but I know it’s you and other Conservative adults I will really be debating. You’ll get up on your hind legs to defend Conservative cubs. Anyway I’ll start a debate with you, here goes. #How do you justify the intolerance in the United States Bible Belt? #How do you explain the bad social record in the United States Bible Belt? It’s clear to me Conservative Christian values do harm. #How do you explain the differences between what Conservative Christians teach and what Jesus taught? See Religious Right. I’m curious to see how you’ll deal with this. Proxima Centauri 08:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :The reply is here. Proxima Centauri 10:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Help is on the way! Kerry 2004 reference anybody? Ha! What a failed campaign that was! Anyway, I'm happy to assist your debating efforts. We may easily be outmatched in the battle to come, but we have the advantage of pointing to President Obama's unsuccessful policies. 23:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I'm so honored to be the first! Congrats, Grizzly! :) - 16:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Congrats again! You got everything right. :) Please go do the final check thing on SP's page. :) - 04:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) New Discovery I JUST DISCOVERED THE GREATEST POLITICAL CREATION IN OUR LIFETIME! Our you aware of Fantasy Football? Well… now there's [http://draft.fantasypolitics.co/'Fantasy Politics']! You create teams of 10 that include politicians, pundits, and other public figures with over 350 to choose from! Your team can gain points for high polling numbers, social media followers, good speeches, passing legislation and winning elections. The next game starts in a few weeks and I will create a league for our wiki, (my username is Conservative Wiki). Let me know if you're interested. 02:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hi Grizzly. I'm having a casual chat and/or wiki meeting on the chatroom if you want to come. 02:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool new video! I'm watching your latest video upload and it's awesome! Also, did I ever tell you that I'm originally from Wasilla, Alaska. I had a certain mayor there that you may have heard of… 04:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually no. I moved to South Carolina in 2000 so she was never my Governor. By the way, how are your kids and your husband? 04:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) That's too bad about your daughter : (, but great news for your husband! Just think, soon you'll have another smiling face! Anyway, I too was surprised by Haley's endorsement of Romney. In fact, most people in my state were. If you went to her facebook page after the announcent, you'd see tons of comments like "sell-out", "traitor" and "LIBERAL!" After the decision, her approval dropped to 36% (temporarily) and she might face a primary challenge in 2014. Romney's loss after her help is bad news for her as well. At least she fought for the Boeing plant and won. 04:38, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat? If you're interested, hop on the chat for a political discussion and possibly some wiki discussions : ) 02:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the Welcome I just wanted to say thanks for the welcome Mama Grizzly. :) I've had a blast writing article on here.-Secret56 Re: Some tips to make your experience more fun Thank you for the offer Mama Grizzly, I would like one of those signatures that the rest of you have.-Secret56 Thank you very much for the signature Mama Grizzly.- 01:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Official Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end... If you think you might want to join, please message me ASAP and go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Info for Fantasy Players I have now created the league on [http://fantasypolitics.co'Fantasy Politics] called "Conservative Wiki". Most of you have made an account, but if you have not, please do so and make it your wikia username. Once you sign in with that username: 1) Click "Join A League" 2) Go to the search bar and search "Conservative Wiki" 3) Click "Join". 4) Type your specific team name. Again, please make it your wikia username. Add whatever team abbreviation and description you want. 5) Pick a logo (doesnt matter what) 6) Type in the league password which I will email to you. If you don't get it, tell me. 7) Click "Create". You're done! Now, on Tuesday, May 1st at 8:30 PM we will draft our teams on the wiki's chat. I will then type your selections into the Fantasy Politics system. If you have any questions, please ask me ASAP. Thanks! 01:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's the list of available choices for your fantasy politics team. You will pick 3 starting incumbents, 2 bench incumbents, 2 sideline politicians, 1 benched sideline politician, 1 pundit, and 1 benched pundit. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 16:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) 10 Minutes The draft will start in 10 minutes! Again, here's the list of available choices. To make the draft fair, I used an online name ramdomizer to choose the order. As proof, I took a of it. Have your picks ready. Pick 3 starting incumbents, 2 bench incumbents, 2 starting sideline pols, 1 benched sideline pol, 1 starting pundit, and 1 benched pundit. The order u pick does not matter. 00:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Final Teams After entering everyone's ranked lists into the Fantasy Politics system, and after the system added in random fillers to EVERYONE'S team, the lists are available. Kudos to Secret56 who I think has the best team and Mama Grizzly for picking an all-female squad. 02:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, and Two Questions Thanks for the compliment; I have always been interested in studying human history for myself, as it's the best way to understand the world's present problems and develop ways to overcome them. I've never found myself able to toe the line of either political party, and so I've opted for being a political independent who tries to find out the best for himself (and who will eventually vote in the more politically moderate candidates of either party in an attempt to have said policies carried out in the long term). That being said, I have a question for you: will this wiki allow articles solely concerning the Federalist and Whig Parties former platforms, given the fact that they were the two parties which the Republicans drew their conservatism from, even though neither of them quite fits the Republican Party's views today? And if so, what about the Democratic-Republican Party under Thomas Jefferson to Andrew Jackson (after which point it split off into the Democrats and Whigs, later to become the Republicans)? Toph's Fanboy P.S. Since you've seen my blog about being a fiscal moderate, can you voice your opinions about its contents in the "Comments" section? It hasn't really gotten much attention yet . . . Chat party? Grizzly, I know you're one of our users who stays up late. With so much to discuss (Paul Ryan, Priorities USA ad, etc) wanna hop on the chat? 03:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Wiki User Awards! Mama Grizzly, you have received one of the greatest gifts Conservative Wiki has to offer, a User Award! See what you won and vote for the High-Honor winners at the first ever… Conservative Wiki User Awards! 03:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RNC Viewing Party From this Tuesday at 4 PM EST to Thursday night, we will be having a live RNC 2012 Viewing Party on the live chat feature. I encourage you to come as we watch speeches from our favorite Conservatives! Rick Santourm will be speaking at the late 7 pm hour on Tuesday. John McCain will speak at 8 on Wednesday. Paul Ryan will speak during the 10 pm hour on Wednesday. Romney will speak early in the 10 pm hour Thursday. A link to the rest of the speaking schedule can be found on the CW home page under "Founder's Corner". See you there! 00:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC)